Hogwarts Assignments
by Raggazzed12
Summary: A collection of one-shots that will be continued throughout time for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Forum. All will be one shots unless said otherwise before the chapter.
1. The Power of Speech

**A/N: This was written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Forum: Herbology Assignment 10, Fire Seeds.**

 **Task: Write about someone who is very passionate (be it passionate anger, passionate love, or another emotion) and who is 'conquered' or calmed by another character.**

 **I am now starting to keep them all in a collection of one-shots for this particular forum because otherwise I'll be overloaded. This particular story is going to be an idea I don't think has been thought of very much, so let's hope it works! Here we go!**

She stared out the windows, glowering at the world outside, wishing she had nothing to do with this horrible place. How dare they throw her into this place! How dare they disgrace the Dark Lord's most faithful servant! Why was she here and not helping collect the Death Eaters together again so they could become once more powerful? Her hate for the good side of the wizarding world grew to an obsession.

As Bellatrix Lestrange continued to wonder why her life had been so wonderful one minute and horrible the next, she pulled out her wand-they hadn't taken it away yet- and looked around for a target. Seeing that the door was open, by some lucky chance, she took the opportunity and grasped it. Screaming and then laughing, then screaming again, she took off down a hall, trying to avoid people who had seen her run away and were trying to get her back to her little room. _"Well I won't go, I refuse to and I will not, not by their dirty half-blood, and even, ugh, Mudblood hands."_ she thought as she ran down the hallways.

"Catch me now, you filthy half-bloods!" she yelled, not wanting to say what she was thinking, and then threw a stunning spell at a wizard who popped right in front of her.

Here she was, at 12 in the night, running through the Ministry of Magic, feeling wonderful.

"If you move any farther, I will be forced to kill you." screamed a witch who seemed to be trying to appear happy and not terrified -and had just popped up out of nowhere as they all seemed to be doing- but Bella could almost _smell_ the fear coming off of her.

"So the little Mudblood witchy wants to play with me?" she cackled, not actually knowing if it was a Mudblood or not but not caring in the least, and screamed "Avada Kedavera!"

The woman crumpled with a look of utter shock on her face and Bella kept moving, she was very close to her target; getting out. A group of shady looking wizards stepped in front of her suddenly. Bella squinted, eyeing each of them carefully. Each looked like they wanted to fight her, and she grinned.

"Come at me if you dare." she said.

Each nodded at each other, and she continued to grin wickedly as the first man stepped forward. Screaming "Crucio!" she sent the man into horrible positions as he screamed and cried out in pain. She flung him to the far corner of the room, then stood waiting for the next person to come forward. He did in time, and she yelled "Avada Kedavera!" killing the man the instant he raised his wand.

The other men were now standing, struck with terror, and stared at her. Bella laughed, and nodded to the next man in line, as if asking him to come forward and meet her. How they were working for the Ministry, she didn't know, as they seemed terrified of her.

"Well, are you coming or not? I don't have all day." she said in as sweet of a voice she could manage at the time with the rage boiling up inside of her quickly.

The men didn't come forward at all. She smirked again and then blasted each of them with spells, some falling down dead, others being flung back with stunning spells or various other things. Once all were down, Bella screamed in such a high pitch that she was sure to have hurt all of their ears. Running onward, she spotted the area where she was headed. The fireplaces were right there, and she was so close to it- and then a white haired man stepped out in front of her.

"Albus Dumbledore." she growled through gritted teeth, hating the cold hard truth that was before her. Her hatred boiled, overflowed for this man.

"Bellatrix, I don't mean any harm to you. Now please, stop." he said.

"No way, old man. I didn't get this far to be stopped by you!" she screamed, laughing as she sent a spell his way. He easily deflected it with a flick of his wand.

"Don't force me to do this, Bellatrix, or I and you will regret it. Just step back and relax. Stop the anger, and let us take care of you." Dumbledore said, shaking his head at what he thought foolishness.

" _Oh, I'll show you foolishness old man."_

"Let me go! NOW!" she screamed, and sent a Crucio curse his way, but he ducked and it missed. Cursing her luck at being challenged by one of the best, if not the best, wizards of all time, she realized that of course it had to be now, when she was trying to escape a life in prison.

"Don't tempt me, or I will make sure you get to prison even faster." he said.

"THEN DON'T MAKE ME SO ANGRY!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I will be forced to destroy you if you continue on your way. Nor am I making you angry, it is simply your actions, and as I said, destruction is the only way this will end in a fight. Neither of us want that. Especially if you don't want _him_ to be involved."

She shuddered and stopped for a moment, hating the fact that she had just been frightened by Dumbledore.

"Just take it easy and it will make this all easier. Or you will be forced to relive the past." he said.

As she heard this, everything from her childhood flashed in front of her eyes. Every torture, every pain and every word she had been told in a whisper flashed in her brain. She hated it. Her breathing slowed down, and her head became clearer.

"So, you're finally calming down. That is good." he said, and put his wand in his pocket. "You might think I'm using your mind against you. I'm not, and I do not do that on my victims, not that you're a victim, but a being."

"Why-how are you doing this?" she asked, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Just breathe. I'm sure it will all be fine soon."

"NO! IT WON'T!" she screamed, but found that there wasn't enough energy left in her to keep up her rage.

"Yes, it will." he whispered, his half-moon glasses glinting in the light of the dimly light hall.

Bella shot a stunning spell at him but he blocked it, and then she fell to the ground, feeling lost. For now, she was relaxed, calm. At the quietest point in her life she would ever be in, for every other one had been constant rage and bursts of anger from her. Now she was on the floor, and tears slowly began to spill out of her eyes. She wiped them, not willing to let him see. Bellatrix Lestrange was a stubborn woman, and an angry one, and now she wasn't thrilled to find that Albus Dumbledore had not only calmed her down but caused her to cry as well.

"That's it, now come along and let us go back to your cell. I'm sure you will want to get away after all this commotion you've caused." Albus said, approaching her.

She stood up, and didn't nod, but stared at him, showing that she was relaxed but not willing to give in that easily. Then she stomped her way back to the cell, a wand pointed into the small of her back-hers was in Dumbledore's other hand- and once she got in, he didn't give it back to her. He smiled slightly, and then closed the door. Bellatrix Lestrange lay down on a cot and cried her eyes out at her deteriorated position, and wondering how this had all happened, now as calm as ever but as cracked and insane as she ever would be.

 **A/N: Well, I think that worked pretty well, actually. I hope you enjoyed it and please, review, review, review!**


	2. Tears In A Cave

**A/N: I'm back! And with yet another HP story, which seems to be all I'm writing nowadays… anyway, here I am with another. This was written for the Potions Class for Assignment 10 in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Forum.**

 **Task: Dittany:,** **Because Dittany is used to heal, write about someone moving on in their life. This could be from a relationship, an item, or an obsession... feel free to get creative.**

 **Prompt: (quote) "I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." Alice, Alice in Wonderland**

 **Please keep in mind this is just a theory kinda story with a part that isn't exactly likely, with Sirius having gone to jail before James and Lily were killed, but it's speculation and since I can't remember if that was a true fact or not, I'm calling it that. This is going to be pretty painful, and hopefully, enjoyable, so here it goes!**

He stared out the hole in the rock, watching the rain fall down. It was dreadful, having to sit on this in his mind. Why? Why was life this cruel? Ever since he had been stuck in jail, in Azkaban, he had thought it unfair but also knew it was the price to pay for what had happened, even if it was nowhere near his fault. Now he was out, now he was gone, but now, now, he couldn't be with Harry even if he wanted to. The pain in his heart at not being able to be with Harry was horrible, but now was also the first time he was able to get over James's death, and Lily's. In the prison, emotions had been too risky to feel for fear of the dementors, so when he heard that they were both dead, Sirius Black hadn't been able to grieve.

The smell of the dirty cave was finally getting to him after all these days and he had hardly anything to eat at all. Buckbeak was complaining about it at the moment, but he couldn't do anything for him. All Sirius could feel at the moment was pain, fresh, renewed pain, and finally he could let it out. Maybe even get over the fact that both of them were dead.

Harry had helped ease any of the pain he might have been feeling, but now that the boy wasn't here, he was lonely and depressed most of the time, wandering around towns as a dog just to get people's attention for food, but it didn't help much since he couldn't go into human form or someone would see him. The fact that he was an illegal Animagus was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. For his partner, the hippogriff, it was just as bad, but Buckbeak couldn't go anywhere and Sirius, luckily could.

Putting his head between his hands, he stared at the dirt floor, and quietly began to sob. There was no way out of this now, he had to go on, for Harry's sake and his own, for the whole of one of his best friend's legacy, he had to. Absolutely had to. But he couldn't, it was too hard, and it was better to just give up and die right there on the ground. He had failed and that had resulted in their deaths. Sirius knew this better than anyone.

The rain outside wasn't improving his mood and as he sat there, he began to wonder why everything turned to rain when one was sad or angry. While the tears fell from his eyes to the floor, which was quite damp by this time, he wondered just how much he could go through before he finally broke, or if this was his breaking point.

Buckbeak seemed to be having a decent time getting through his depression at being nearly killed, but most likely, there had been none. Sirius could tell the hippogriff was pleased with the way things worked now, but he knew he himself wasn't. There wasn't anything to live for anymore.

The instant he thought that was the moment he realized: James would have wanted him to move on. Lupin had almost practically said so himself, and they all had known Harry needed him. Sirius would stay with Harry as long as Harry needed him, even if he was only in touch with the boy through owl communication. Harry was valuable, oh so valuable, to the wizarding world, more than either he or Sirius knew, and having someone to lean on like Sirius was a must.

Looking up and drying his eyes after finally letting go of the grief that had haunted him for 13 years, Sirius Black realized he hadn't caused the Potters to die, it wasn't his fault. It was, of course, Wormtail's, and the little rodent would be killed in time, at least, he was sure he could do it, he wanted to. It was nowhere near his fault, and Sirius couldn't go on blaming himself. Standing up and wiping the dust off his pants, he looked around and said, "I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then. But I can stay in the now and be the person I have become, someone stronger, someone wiser, and someone more willing to avenge James Potter's death, and more wiser in assisting Harry in every way I can."

 **A/N: As I might have mentioned before, this was largely an experiment, so there it is! I seriously hope this was good, it was a bit of a last minute story, and hopefully, this is good enough and unique enough of an idea that it changed some people's points of view. I hope you enjoyed, and please, review, review, review!**


	3. The Letter

**A/N: This is for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom (in the place all of these stories are for…) Assignment #11.**

 **Task: For your task I would like you to write about a characters progress onto the dark side. What changed them? Why did they become this way?**

 **So, therefore, I'm writing about a wizard moving to the dark side. This is probably a very-much written about character, but I'm hoping my twist on him is different than others.**

He stared at the note in his hand, wondering if this decision was best. Regulas knew his parents would agree whole-heartedly, they always did with him, but he also wondered if he was too young for this. Was he? Was he just lucky that the Dark Lord had picked him out of all the talented young wizards who were pure-bloods? He didn't know. At age 16, he had never seriously considered something like this, like becoming part of the Death Eaters.

What would Sirius think? But did he really care about Sirius? Was his brother really that important to him? Or did he not care about him? Did he love him like a brother? Or not? They had become increasingly distant over the past years, and Regulas didn't really know if they were still connected at all or not.

This was an honor, and he knew it. To be specifically recruited by the Dark Lord was an honor in every Pureblood's opinion, especially his parents. They believed in the dark side, very heavily, and he had been their prize. Sirius had been dirt to them since he had gotten into Gryffindor. Their mother had yelled at Sirius over the years since he had gotten into the wrong house in their opinion.

Yet he wanted to do this, for his family, because he knew he had to do this. Only a small part of him was regretting the thoughts going through his head at the moment, but, he had to admit, even that little part of his mind wasn't something he liked to trust. He wanted to do this. But something could happen.

As his mind tore into two, he gripped the paper harder and threw it at the wall, then stood up and grunted heavily in frustration, his dark black hair getting in his eyes, his mind set on the whole mess. He had no idea what he would do. Maybe it was a selfish thought, but he wanted to do it, he wanted to join the Dark Lord. Kicking the wall in distress, he turned to stare out the grimy window out onto the streets of London, wondering what the people on the streets were like.

They all lived normal lives. Unlike him, they had normal choices about their lives, they didn't have these decisions that he did. They could just keep on living. All the Muggles down there, they didn't have a care in the world for the Dark Lord. Until Voldemort did what he wanted to do with them, they really didn't care about this all. Only he, Regulas, had to make a decision that would either cost him his life; or give him a new one.

Turning away from the window, he flopped down on his bed, feeling like his teenage years, the years everyone said you should just have fun, were over. With choosing Voldemort's side, he was leaving that. He would never get to do half of those things. Instead he would be doing dangerous missions and probably killing people, maybe even being killed himself.

His mind told him that this was a good choice, but only half of his heart was telling him to do it. He didn't like following his heart, but Regulas was stressed, and when he became stressed, he would often, secretly, trust the way his heart felt about any choices he had to make. It was a secret none of his family could never know, or they would discriminate him like how they did to his brother. He wanted to keep his family's trust was important to him. His thoughts turned to his brother again. Who even cared for his brother, his pathetic, non-impressive brother, Sirius? Who did? He didn't care if Sirius disliked his decision. Keeping the Black name, unlike his runaway, untrustworthy brother; and he rarely saw Sirius anymore anyways. He wanted to do this, no matter the pain. His family would be proud of him, and he would try as hard as he could to please them. Now he slowly turned to stare at the door, knowing that when his father came through that door, he would be expected to give an immediate answer. He was ready.

Regulas Black had made up his mind, slowly and painfully, but he did not have any idea of what this would do to him, that it would lead to his death, or the deaths of several others.

 **A/N: There you go, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. Panic Mode

**A/N: Well, here I am again, with a story/one-shot for the Magical Objects and Their Uses Classroom for you-know-where-forum-for-you-know-what!**

 **Task: Write about a character dwelling on an event that happened to them in the past. This can be in the form of:**

 **Time Travel**

 **Flashbacks**

 **Dreams**

 **Memories**

 **Anything else you can think of**

 **And so with that, here I am for a spin with a character I haven't really written much yet, but I'm excited to do so!**

Closing her eyes as she sank into sleep, her brown hair covering her face as she lay down next to Ron. It had been a long day, and now finally she could rest! Oh, what a day it had been! Hermione smashed her face into the pillow, and after about 20 minutes, realized that she could not sleep. Rolling over, she turned to see that Ron was fast asleep, his right arm stretched far above his head, and she smiled at the position he was in.

She sat up, and while she did, she suddenly thought about the time Ron had been injured on that same arm when they had apparated. How she had blamed herself, and how, sometimes, she still did. Taking a deep breath in she remember what she had been feeling that night.

 _Flashback_

 _She was floating through the air, so close to the house, but she wasn't there, and suddenly felt the grip of a man's hands on her shoulder. Shrieking, she flipped around, as they landed on the front step, she grabbed his hand and threw him off her shoulder, just in time to make him land on the front steps. They couldn't go there._

 _The only place they could go now was the place that popped into her head, a camping place familiar to her. She wanted to cry and break down because she was scared, but couldn't, and suddenly heard a cry of pain from Ron, but had no time to stop their traveling now. She only hoped that whatever it was, it was minor._

 _End of Flashback_

Hermione shivered as she relived these moments, but was not prepared for what came next, what she knew was coming next, what had to. The part in the story where she had been sure Ron's role would end.

 _Flashback_

 _They landed, and when they did, she fell. Harry landed a few feet away, and Ron did in the other direction. It was in that moment that she heard Ron's gasps, and what she saw when she looked at him next was disgusting and quite horrible. A huge chunk of his arm was missing, and he was gasping in pain. Her mind melted for him, her heart crying out, and she ran towards him, grabbing through her bag for anything that could help him. She knew he was Splinched and she needed to save him, but the bag flew out of her hands suddenly and landed a few feet away; she had accidentally thrown it that way. Her mind went into complete panic mode, but luckily she saw Harry standing up, and screamed to him._

 _"Harry, get the bag!" she cried, her breath picking up and becoming sharper and Harry, he was looking at her with a puzzled face._

 _"What happened?" he asked quickly as he went to grab the back and brought it over to her quickly._

 _"He was Splinched." She replied, applying the liquid, her hands shaking horribly. She hoped it would work._

 _Luckily for her, it began to clean up and he regrew flesh. As it cleared up, her panic did as well. He was alive, and that's all that mattered._

 _End of Flashback_

She looked at him again, her eyes wide open now. She was so grateful that he had survived, no one had any idea how grateful she was. It was much too amazing, and such a miracle. But thinking about it as she just had, it hurt her plenty. Her mind had gone into panic mode at the time, neither of the boys had felt that, she knew it, and remembered how that exact night, she had lay in bed, tears spilling slowly down her face as she thought about it. Neither of the boys had noticed, she had cleaned up immediately afterwards, but she was glad they hadn't. Otherwise, she figured they would never have gotten Ron back again, after he left.

 **A/N: I apologize for it being rushed I had a time limit. I hope you enjoyed it and please, review!**


	5. A Walk Down The Hall

**A/N: So I am posting this on the due date of assignments… dangerous but I never had the time for it before, this will be as brief as I can make it. This was for the History of Magic assignment one.**

 **Task:** **For this task I would like you to write about** **family issues** **. To be more precise, I would like you to think of the Romeo & Juliet saga, where two people would perhaps like to be friends or more than friends, but they are unable to pursue any kind of relationship due to a feud or dislike that their families have.**

 **So here we go!**

He stared out the window of the Slytherin window. If only he could talk to her, get near her. That would be impossible. He had been rather horrified to find out that he had a crush on the girl. A Malfoy with a Weasley? It was impossible. There was no way it would ever happen and Draco knew it very well. But she was the only female and much more bearable than any of her siblings.

"Draco? Hello? Is anyone there?" A chubby hand waved in front of him; Goyle was trying to get his attention.

"What is it, Goyle?" He asked, annoyed that the boy would distract him while he was thinking.

"I just wanted to know if you know where Professor Snape is." Goyle asked.

"Nope, no idea. Go find him yourself." Draco waved the boy off. "I'm going to be walking around Hogwarts."

Goyle shrugged and walked away. He returned to his thoughts as he walked off and out of the common room. He hoped he would see Ginny there… it was stupid. Why did he love her? His father would kill him if he found out. Or maybe no one had to find out. Maybe he could just keep it secret. There was always that possibility.

He walked down the halls, and up a set of stairs, and suddenly, he saw a flash of brilliant red hair. His heart fluttered. If he could just get close…. But no. Wait. She was coming this way. As she approached, he stared at her. She was perfect. His vision tunneled towards her, and he started walking towards her, for some reason. It was then that he saw the face she was making at him. He sighed and put on his best poker face.

"Come to tease me?" She grimaced.

"No." He was being honest.

"What is with you? You've been watching me the entire time you walked down this staircase." Was that a blush on the ginger's face?

"I was not." He retorted, but felt his own face grow warm.

"Sure. Totally not, Mr. Liar. You were totally looking at me." She said, grinning.

"No. You… I can't… no." He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Yes, yes you were. Are you crushing on…?" Ginny looked shocked, and she obviously wasn't faking it. This wasn't how he'd wanted it to go. She was younger than him. She was a third year, he was fifth year. No, no this wasn't possible.

"No. You don't." He snapped, glaring at her. He was a Malfoy. That didn't happen.

"Sure. I totally don't…" She trailed off, her face was definitely bright red now. What was up with this girl?

"Wait… you…" He stuttered, still staring at her, this time softer.

"No. I couldn't. I don't. I can't." She ran down the stairs past him, her face red with humiliation.

He couldn't. He didn't. He wouldn't. He was the same way she was. Confused. Epically confused. It would never be allowed. Their secret love was something he would never admit to. And now, he was determined to never see her face again. No matter how much it hurt him. She wasn't his. He wasn't hers. All because of a giant argument, and because they couldn't admit to it.

 **A/N: So after writing that last sentence I got a brilliant idea for a new story which I shall write someday. Is there an actual ship for these two? I haven't seen any but I'm sure it exists….Thank you for reading, I apologize for it being so quick, and the other assignment I need to do will be up soon! Please, review, review, review!**


	6. Secrets Not Kept

**A/N: Round Two of me rushing around to get this done! Here we go! Alright, this one is for the Charms assignment one!**

 **Task:** **Write about facing something you've been avoiding for a long time.**

 **Notes:** **It can either be a problem/secret/person/health issue or anything else. You can end the story with the character/pairing either overcoming their difficulty or succumbing to it.**

 **Word Count:** **300 – 2500**

 **Prompt(s) I used:** **Word: Daze**

 **Alright, let's get this party started!**

It was hard to believe, but he realized how true it was as soon as he stepped out the door that morning, heading off to work at the Ministry of Magic. Harry didn't like it one bit, but he had realized that Ginny was taking it personally that he wasn't confiding in her with his apparent "secret". Okay, he admitted he wasn't, but now she was really taking it personally, enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to tell her but… everything seemed so uncertain so it held him back.

It was that day that he knew he had to tell her. He had to get over his natural fear. Why was he so stupidly stubborn? Harry had kept it from everyone. His kids even got suspicious, even when all three of them were only home during the holidays. Ginny had chided him for months now. She'd noticed his different sleep pattern, the way he tossed and turned each night.

So, after a long day at work (doing what an auror did everyday), he came home and faced Ginny. Well, he didn't exactly _face_ her. He sat her down on the couch, and looked into her eyes.

"Ginny, you know how… well everything?" He asked, staring at her.

"Yes." She nodded, her bright red hair bobbing up and down with her head.

"Look… I've had this problem for a while. I've tried to hide it for you but I guess I can't anymore. Look… It's just that I … apparently I have a sort of major case of depression." He said, looking at her still. She stared at him, looking alarmed.

"Honey, you should've told me about this ages ago!" She shouted.

"No, wait, look," he grabbed her hands, "Ginny, I didn't want you freaking out. I think it's mostly been caused by the stress of work and all. It's not easy doing what I do."

"Not freaking out? This is depression we're talking about, Harry. It could get worse. Have you seen any doctor about it? I mean a Muggle one." She said.

"Yes. A while ago. He said it wasn't too serious but…" he faltered, "Ginny, if it did get worse, which I'm not surprised it did, I'm sorry for not telling you. I'll still be here. I'll stay here. I won't go anywhere."

Ginny stared off in a daze, he let her be for a few minutes more, as the information was obviously sinking in. If only he'd had the courage earlier. Now she was frustrated with him, angry at him. After about 5 minutes, he straightened his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Are… you aren't going to be super angry at me for a long time, are you?" He asked nervously, worried she would reject him.

"No, Harry, of course not." Her tone was softer, and she was looking back into his eyes.

"I … I can just get a prescription or something. I don't want to go to a Muggle doctor, but that's our only option right now, huh?"

"Yep. You're going to have to go to a Muggle doctor. But it'll be okay, I promise. I'll be there with you." She said this so convincingly that he leaned in to kiss her.

When they broke apart, Ginny's green eyes were sparkling.

"I'm not that worried." She whispered, her fingers going down the side of his face.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then. If you say so."

"So, weren't you interested in that cake in the fridge a few minutes ago?" She giggled, and he grinned. "I've got to get out the bread from the oven."

Harry nodded and let her get up, then sat there, contemplating what had just happened. At least he had come through. And at least he had such a wonderful wife who understood completely. That was one thing he was extremely grateful for. They would get through this. The kids didn't even have to know until it was over, and Ginny was being completely forgiving about him not telling her now. Thank goodness for that. He stood up to go join her in the kitchen, as tonight, they'd be having a real family dinner. (It was Christmas time, so the all of the kids were home.) They'd be a whole family again, no secrets kept between anyone.

 **A/N: Well maybe that ending contradicted itself a little bit… anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I promise next time I will write these things before the deadline date so they can be much better written, as chances are this nor the previous one will do well… but anyways, please, review, review, review!**


End file.
